2012-08-21 Need a Sand Witch
It's midday and the crowds of tourists in summer milling about Times Square are going strong. Cameras snap like crazy, costumed entertainers are dressed up like famous supers to have their pictures taken with tourists. Food vendors of all flavors and varieties abound. And there's one additional tourist on site as well. Squatting, shirtless, atop a 10 story building overlooking the square, Zen, the Intergalactic Ninja, is jealous of a place he can't really go. He watches the people, enjoying their movements, and laughter, and running children. All of the life rhythms. And the hot dogs. Ok, so he can't really smell them, but good lord they look good. And all that stuff the humans put on them... Zen settles himself back down to sit on the roof in lotus position and tries to meditate away the desire for hot dogs. <> His mental broadcasts are soft and quiet, but they're still like someone speaking out loud on the roof. His yellow, translucent T-Pod is parked nearby too, maybe 10 feet away from where he sits. Funnel cakes, too! Rain decides to go for something sweet over the hot dogs. She watches people come and go, as she decides what cart to meander towards. She has a hat on, to protect herself from the sun. And then she hears it. An owlish blink. "... protein wafer?" She looks this way and that, clearly confused. Where is that voice from? Why is she hearing someone's voice? "... hello?" She peers here and there. Zen cocks his head as a voice lifts up out of the crowd. He focuses his mind on it, and projects more directly. <> Zen is a little embarrassed at being noticed so easily. Some ninja! He tips his head left and right to stretch and then tries to resume his resistance of the hot dogs. Rain pauses. She looks up. There it is! Why does no one ever look up? She looks boggled. She smiles faintly. << Nah, someone I know talks to me this way, too. >> She offers. << You sounded kinda hungry. What's a protein wafer anyway? >> Rain glances upwards, tilting her hat back. She seems more curious than worried, but that's a pretty normal trait for Rain. << ... wait. Have we met? >> Peering forward, Zen ends up kneeling by the edge of the rooftop, just letting his bald, blue head peek over the top. <> A mental sigh. <> Rain blinks. There he is. Her eyes widen. He's blue. She smiles politely. She seems a little bit suprised. She tilts her head, looking thoughtful. << Not quite that long distance. Sounds kinda bland, though. And um, sure. What's up? >> She folds her hands in front of her, temporarily halted in her wandering for snacks. She seems a teeny bit less shy over mind speech, weirdly. Zen ducks back down, maintaining their mind-link. <> Because all 'earth money' is the same, of course. Intergalactic! <> Rain feels sympathetic. She smiles a little. << Well. If it helps, we usually use what you call 'dollars' or 'cents' here, >> Rain explains. << And I think I understand. >> She does recall some of the anti-mutant stuff. People might get mixed up. << Would you like anything on it? >> She asks. << And that's fine. Welcome to Earth. >> Rain seems genuinely baffled, awed and curious. Apparently curious overwhelms anxiety sometimes. <> Zen thinks for a moment and adds, <> A shiver of revulsion runs up his spine at the thought, and the feeling is transmitted along with the thought. He scoots over to the edge of the building that shares the alley with it's neighbor, and scoots over the side, using his boots to slow-fall his way down 10 stories. Ninjas. Since Rain knows where he is, he'd be possible to spot for her, but to anyone else, he's just a dark shadow slipping through the alley way. He squats down with some wooden pallets between him and the passersby in the Square, to wait for Rain. << You're welcome. And sure thing. And no, nothing is still alive, >> Rain tenses at the little shiver. She stifles a little shiver at her own. Clearly, this earthling is none too fond of the idea of eating anything still alive. She smiles faintly, as he ninjas along. She seems duly impressed - if she tried that, there would be an engineer faceplanted on the cement. Either way, she joins the line for hot dogs. It seems to be moving along pretty quickly. Yes, one with everything on it. Thank you. Money changes hands as the man piles toppings on to the hot dog and its bun. He sets it in a paper tray basket thingy and hands it to Rain with a smile. Politely, she smiles back and turns towards the alley. Let's see... that shadow. over there. And she peers in. << Like this one? >> <> Zen stands from his hiding place, confident that no one really cares whats going on back here, and Rain's blocking the entrance some anyway. Zen's clearly visible at this point with his shirtless, blue body, noseless/mouthless face, and expressive eye ridges where humans would have eyebrows. <> He bows from the waist, <> He stands, smiling with his eyes. <> << You're welcome. >> She is pretty tall at 5'9" and so would block a good chunk of the entrance. She blinks, and smiles again seeing him. << That's okay. >> She seems more curious than anything else. << And pleased to meet you, Zen. I'm Rain. Or sometimes Winter. Whichever, >> She waves her free hand. << And nah. >> She thinks about it though. Rain considers the question and just leaves it at that. She offers the hot dog over, not wanting to really bow while holding it. She does lower her head respectfully and tip her hat. << Here you go. And um, it's okay, really. No worries. >> Zen accepts the gift of hotdog with both hands, as if it were truly something special. <> As he speaks, a portion of the end of the hot dogs /dissolves/ into nothing, bun, toppings and all, and Zen's eyes go wide. <> He cocks his head, studying it, as another bite-sized portion disintegrates. He raises an eyeridge, looking at Rain. There's a chuckle in his thought-voice. <> << Pleasure's all mine, >> Rain beams. She blinks as how he eats. It just... dissolves. That definitely surprises her and she's quiet for a moment. She lets him eat in peace, then smiles at him actually tasting something. She smiles a bit, amused. << It really is rich. And some of them are, but probably not the ones from the cart. So... I think you're right, >> She agrees quietly. << But it's nice when you're really hungry, >> She shrugs. << I can get you a drink if you get thirsty. >> <> Zen says, grinning with his eyes. He pulls a small bottle of clear liquid from a belt pouch, and watches it as the amount of water in it gradually decreases for no apparent reason. <> Apparently, he doesn't have any trouble talking while eating, either. <> About half the dog is gone at this point. << Okay, >> Rain nods and smiles. She seems still surprised and a bit amazed by how he eats and drinks. Life without a mouth. Hmmm. Well, she accepts his answer, tilting her head. << Some of them are, it's true, >> She answers, seeming to agree with a small amount of amusement. << Me? I do a lot of odd jobs. I think it suits me, >> She replies. << Lots of odds and ends. How about you... Zen? >> She got it. <> More of the hotdog disappears while he talks. <> He shrugs, apparently knowing that probably sounds a little odd, but he's come to terms with by now. <> He seems to remember something and slips the water bottle away so he can pull out a simple flip phone. <> Zen said. Hee. Rain listens, folding her hands in front of her. She tilts her head. << I see. Well, that's not too unusual... a lot of it is easy, decent work grabbing deadbeat dads, >> She considers. Probably somewhat boring. << Or at least, that's what a lot of the Earthling ones do. I suspect you mean um, bigger bounties, >> She taps her chin with a single finger. << Oh! Sure. >> She slips a small phone from her pocket. She'll show him her number, smiling a little. This is ... about as social as Rain gets, really. << And I will. >> Zen takes a long time, looking back and forth between the numbers she shows him, and hunting for that number on the strange key pad, but eventually, he gets the whole thing typed in, and saves it. <> He shrugs, in a very similar copy of the human gesture. He holds up his phone as he continues, "Oh, um, just don't 'text' me, ok? I can't read it. I can't read humanian, I mean.>> Zen sounds a little embarrassed. Rain doesn't seem to mind the wait. She tilts her head, curious. << I see. Yeah, there's plenty of that, too... Just be careful. There's some seriously powerful bad guys, >> She considers. Rain smiles faintly and tilts her head. << I won't. And weirdly, there's a lot of human languages, so ... don't feel too bad. I'm kind of impressed you can talk to me, >> She offers. Always look on the bright side, right? << But um, don't hesitate to take a picture and ask. I can try to help, >> She can't read every language ever, but at least in New York, she might be alright. <> Zen nods his appreciation as well, and explains. <> his grin insinuates itself into his thought-speak again. <> He winks by scrunching one of his eye membranes down. Close! Good try though. He can't actually close his eyes all the way, sort of like an ant, but he's obviously mimicking the human gesture. And besides, who doesn't like ants? << No problem, >> Rain smiles at him. Must be mind boggling to end up on a whole 'nother planet. She listens to his explanation, purple eyes resting on him as she thinks it over. << I see, >> She grins a little at his wink. Hee. Judging by the faint amusement and grin, she gets the idea. << Makes sense enough, >> She nods. She can at least appreciate the intent of the gesture. Finally, her brain does something right. << Seems pretty handy. Have you been here long? >> <> Zen says. <> Zen tosses the paper tray into a nearby trashcan as the last of the dog disappears. Rain smiles. << I see. Well, welcome to Earth. I hope you dig it here, >> She nods. << And we do. I'm told. I don't think I've met any of them personally, >> She replies. << You may well run into crimes in progress and stuff. Doesn't pay as well, but if you're nice to the cops and stuff, it builds yoru rep, I guess, >> She rubs the back of her head. << But I'm not keeping you from anything am I? >> She asks quietly. Zen smiles with just the upper half of his face again. <> Zen gestures while he's talking, and the translucent yellow globe, his T-Pod, drifts over the edge of the roof above and floats slowly down to the bottom of the alley to come to a rest behind him. He steps one foot through the permeable barrier and turns back. <> His mental grin is practically contagious as he tries that ridiculous wink again, and steps into his Pod. Sitting inside, in the lotus position, he rises up to the edge of the roofs, pauses, and then zooms off at tremendous speed, but with no sound. Rain pauses. << Um, I think I've mostly seen him in the news. >> The great irony is, Rain HAS run into him - but he was in human guise. Oh, the irony. She grins. << That sounds good. I won't keep you. It was a pleasure to meet you. And >> Yes, his enthusiasm is contagious. She's not fidgeting that much. << Cool beans. Be well. >> She waves as he goes. << Good luck! >> Yup. She can appreciate the magnitude of it, maybe. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs